Meeting Madison
by Scifigirl123
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple hunt, easy and quick. Just gank that witch and go home. Instead Sam and Dean find themselves tied to two chairs, and their gaoler is a teenage girl who likes to play games... Destiel and Sabriel. Don't like, don't read. Disclamer: I own Maddie only and nothing else. I gain no profit from this work. SPN belongs to Erik Kripke.
1. Meetings and Greetings

Dean nodded at his brother, Sam, as they approached the door of the house. The brothers were on a hunt, supposedly, there was a witch nearby and this was the house. Dean went to kick down the door before Sam stopped him with a bitchface and used the door-handle. They entered.

* * *

Maddie sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. It read as such:

 _Things that are wrong with my life:_

 _I am not allowed to go to school_

 _My legal guardian is dead_

 _The Devil killed him_

 _I am a witch_

 _People are scared of me_

 _I am also an archangel_

 _God hates me_

There was a thump downstairs and she added another thing to her list, before going to investigate.

 _Hunters just broke into my house_

* * *

Sam glanced around, frowning, there was nobody here, yet the house still looked lived in. The locals had, with some fear, definitely pointed them to this house. Across the hallway he saw Dean doing the same and opening his mouth to, probably, point out how useless this hunt had been, when a clear british accent cut through his thoughts and they both turned to the staircase, that had not been there when they came in, with drawn weapons.

"What are you doing in _my house_?!"

They both turned sharply, guns drawn. She sighed and began to walk down the staircase,

"We have weapons and we will shoot you!" Dean stepped up to the foot of the stairs, gun still angled at her chest. Maddie smiled.

"It's cute how you think guns are going to stop me." She waved a hand and the Winchesters fell unconscious as their location changed.

* * *

"Sammy..."

"Dean?"

As Sam regained consciousness the first thing he realised was the fact that he was tied to a chair, the second was Dean was also tied to another chair across from him and they were sitting in a curved room with no obvious doors or windows.

"Escape's gonna be a bitch."

"If we can actually get out of these bonds."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"Don't be such a jerk, Jerk."

"Bitch,"

"Are you two done yet?" They both looked up to see the girl who had trapped them here, (Or at least they assumed it was her, they hadn't seen anyone else.) leaning against the wall, sucking on a cola sucker.

"You! You get us out of these now!" Dean struggled violently, glaring at her. She just raised an eyebrow, took the sucker out of her mouth and slapped Sam around the face.

"OW!"

"You do bad stuff, I punish him. He does bad stuff I still punish him. Clear?" Dean nodded begrudgingly.

"Yay!" The girl clapped her hands together and swung one of her braids over her shoulder.

"We should introduce ourselves. You first." She pointed at Sam,

"Uh, well, my name's Sam Winchester and I'm twenty-eight years old." She nodded and smiled.

"You?"

"Uh-uh, no way am I going to introduce myself to _her._ "

"Dean. Just do it."

"Fine. I'm Dean Winchester. Thirty two years old and I'm a badass hunter." Again, the girl nodded and smiled.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She gave a rather patronising smile and Dean glared at her, from where she was perched on Sam's lap.

"Anyway. My name is Madison Matilda Mary Miller, and I am nearly fourteen."

"Long name. Lot o' Ms" Madison nodded and made a face before pulling another sucker out of seemingly nowhere.

"This is a cola sucker. Cola is my favourite flavour. What's yours?" She gave Sam a curious look,

"Er, I don't really like any candy actually. Sorry."

"Oh. OK. My favourite food is chocolate. You?" Sam blinked at her, damn but the girl had a weird need to keep the conversation flowing. She kinda reminded him of Gabe. Weird.

"Saaaaaaammmm?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Umm. I like this Italian salad with a nice dressing." She wrinked her nose in disgust, but nodded and turned back to Dean, with a raised eyebrow. On working out what she was asking Dean told her that his favourite food was pie, preferably cherry or apple but he liked all types. Madison nodded again, she seemed to do that alot and opened her mouth to speak when Sam's stomach rumbled. Giving him a cheeky grin she asked if they were hungry. When she recived a positive answer, she slid off of Sam's lap and paused, a few steps away, she appeared to be thinking.

"Um. Madison?"

"Maddie." She corrected, "Everyone calls me Maddie." And then she waved her hand, a pie and an Italian salad appeared on the Winchester boys' laps. Maddie smiled.

"Eat up!" Dean gestured to his bonds,

"How?" Maddie laughed and two forks popped into existence,

"The forks are linked to your minds, they wil stop ect if you want them to."

With that she left, through a small section of the wall which slid away so she could walk through.


	2. Games and Phone Calls

"Relax Cassie. I'm sure they're fine." Gabriel laughed at his younger brother's pacing although, deep inside a cold pit of dread was starting to develop. What if Castiel was right? Sam and Dean should have been back by now. It was only suppost to be one witch. How much harm could she possibly do to them? They were probably just stuck in traffic or something else like that. Right? Gabe suddenly realised that Cas had been talking for a couple of minutes and he hadn't taken any of it in.

"Sorry, what?" Castiel looked pissed.

"I said, if they had run into such a trivial problem, would they not have let us know?" Crap, Cas was right.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Dean couldn't help it- he winced, everytime he had been tied to a chair and someone had said those four words, it had ended up with either him, Sam or both of them being tortured. Maddie waved her hand, but, instead of knives and a torture rack, a large game board with sentient pieces appeared.

"Monopoly!?" Sam stared at the board and then at the girl who made it appear. She shrugged,

"It's one of my favourite games and, look! The little game pieces move by themselves!" The brothers stared at each other until Dean shrugged and turned back to the board. That was when he discovered a problem,

"Umm, Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to roll the dice?" She frowned, before removing the straps that held down the boys' left arms. And smiling, like, a huge beaming smile. Dean nodded and they began to play, with Maddie going first.

Gabriel put a cherry sucker in his mouth and kicked his feet back and forth, he was too worried to try and locate them, and Cas had failed. That meant either they were in a place that was heavily warded or they were dead. Gabe didn't think there was anyone who could ward a place so strongly an angel would not be able to find their mate, no-one. But maybe there was someone who could help him find them. He picked up the phone and punched in a familiar number.

In the end Maddie won, although Dean insisted that she had used her magic to win, she had just laughed until it was cut off by a ringing. She had told them it was the telephone before going to find out who was calling. Maddie ran down the hallway, happier than she had been in a long time, she wasn't a fool, she knew they wouldn't be here if she hadn't, for lack of a better word, kidnapped them (even if they had broken into her house first), but she rarely spent time with anyone anymore now that Ga- now that _he_ was dead. The number was unknown and she left it to ring, going to look for someplace for the boys to sleep.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Cas was driving him crazy. Did he think he was the only one suffering? Gabe had lost Sam at the same time Cas had lost Dean. He tried to be there for his baby brother, but Cas shut him out wasting all his Grace and energy on searching for Dean. Not to say that Gabe hadn't been doing the same, he had just done it in a slighty less energy wasting way. Talking to contacts, and consistently calling her. The only person he knew of that could find them. He knew she was alive and kicking, but he didn't know why she hadn't answered any of his calls. And he didn't even attempt to waste energy looking for her. 'If she doesn't want to be found I won't find her.' He reasoned. Even if that wasn't the only reason.

* * *

After the first night, Maddie let them stay untied, but they had to stay in the room. Not that there was actually any way to get out. It wasn't all bad, mostly it was pretty good, she brought them good, decently cooked food at sensible times and clean clothes every morning. Both Winchesters suspected that she was more than just a witch, but everytime they questioned her she clammed up. The conversations on this topic generally went something like this:

Dean: So. You're pretty powerful for a witch, huh?

Maddie: What do you mean? *Looks everywhere except the boys*

Dean: Well you can wave your hand and, Boom, whatever you want appears.

Sam: Yeah, we haven't met any witches that can do that. Most use Latin spells.

Maddie: *Shrugs* So? What's your point?

Dean: Don't have one really, just..

Maddie: Then stop talking about it! *Zaps out of the room*

After one of these conversations she wouldn't come back for the rest of the day, although food would still be delivered without the supernatural escort.

* * *

Cas was going stir crazy. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He had to find Dean. There was no way he was going to lose him after all the waiting he'd done. Gabriel was annoying him as well. Sitting there. Doing nothing, yet still saying he was trying to find them. And calling the same number day after day. Cas might not know who Gabe was calling but he respected his brother's privacy, even if Gabe always seemed more wound up, worried and frustrated after attempting to contact whoever's phone number that was. He hoped Dean was OK. Hoped he was still alive at least.

Maddie frowned. The same number had been calling her now every day since she had brought the Winchesters to her house. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. Nothing in the supernatural world ever was.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I uploaded a second chapter. Are you proud of me?**

 **Maddie: If you are show your support by pressing the review button!**

 **Dean: When are you actually going to get on to the plot?**

 **Me: Soon...**

 **Maddie: Better be, Sci, or your gonna regret creating me..**

 **Me: *grins worridly***

 **Sam: While Sci types the next chapter, help her out by reviewing!**


	3. Origins and Prayers

"Y'know, if we weren't cooped up in here I would be having sex with Cas right now."

"Eww! Dean! I did not need that mental image!"

"I don't even know who Cas is but I still didn't need that image!" They both turned to face Maddie, who had come through the door that only seemed to be there when she wanted to use it.

"Well it's true! I'm so sexually frustrated at the moment I think I'm gonna jump his bones the minute I see him!" Sam and Maddie exchanged glances and moved back away from him, he flopped down into a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. Saying something about how he couldn't even pray to Cas to make him come there. Maddie frowned.

"Pray to him?"

"Yeah," She turned her head to look at Sam, who had just spoken,

"Cas' an angel. You do know what an angel is? Right?" Maddie nodded,

"Yeah, the reason he can't hear you is because this place is warded against angels. It's warded against almost everything in the supernatural world."

"Almost? What d'you mean 'Almost everything'?" She sat down on the floor.

"It's not warded against Archangels."

"Why?"

"Are you saying there are different wardings for normal angels and archangels?" Maddie sighed,

"To answer Dean's question, no, there aren't but as a witch I can kind of remove archangels from the angel warding."

"But why would you do that?" She tilted her head back and sighed.

"Ok, listen 'cos I'm only gonna say this once. Before I was even a thought in this world, my Mum knew an archangel, they were really good friends. Unfortunately they had an argument and my Mum ran off, she met a man who took her home and screwed her silly. She stayed there for a couple of days, apparently alternating between drinking heavily and having sex with this man. About a month later he left in the night, no note, he just left. This of course left Mum in a sticky situation, she went back to this archangel which was probably the smartest thing she could have done. Fast foward a week or so, and something wasn't right, she was tired, her breasts were sore, you know, all the textbook symptoms for a pregnancy. Apparently she and Mr Mystery had forgotten to use protection. So nine months progressed and I was born. By the way, the archangel stayed and helped her out the entire time. Anyway, I grew up and learnt how to be a witch, but something still wasn't right. Turns out Mr. Mystery was a friggin' archangel as well. So my mum's friend taught me how to deal with the extra abilities and grace that I had. When I was six my Mum was killed by a demon, so was the rest of our coven. I only got out alive because he rescued me. After that he pretty much brought me up, he'd been like a brother to me all my life and that didn't change he just became more bossy. Then, six or seven years later, he met some some hunters, they made him help them. In the process he was stabbed through with an archangel blade. By the devil. His older brother. Now I have no one and the angels are trying to kill me. The lack of warding against archangels doesn't matter though because Michael and Lucifer are in the cage and the other two are dead. The end."

The Winchester brothers exchanged glances,

"Maddie? What was his name?" She looked up at him and shook her head, a scared, hurt look in her eyes, and then vanished. Sam could just hear the flutter of wings as she left.

"Sam!"

"What Dean?"

"Pray to Gabriel. He'll be able to hear you!"

"Yeah. Dean? D'you think she was talking about Gabe? Y'know, in her story?"

"Maybe. Pray to him and you can ask him yourself!"

"Fine. Gabe..."

* * *

 _Where ever you are you should be able to hear this. Me and Dean are inside a house, it belongs to a teenage girl. She's a witch and an angel, we think you might know her. If you do she thinks you're dead. Come find us, please. Love you, Sam_

Gabe jumped up and ran.

* * *

 **A/N: Me: Yay! Character development for Maddie!**

 **Maddie: Yay!**

 **Dean: That is the weirdest origin story I have ever heard.**

 **Sam: Yeah, it kinda is.**

 **Me: Great. Now I'm being abused by fictional characters.**

 **Gabe: *laughs***

 **Me: Anyone like it? Hello?**

 **Maddie: We know reviewers are out there, so review! *chainsaws start appearing***

 **Sam: Yeah, um, reveiw while we calm Maddie down tell us what you think!**


	4. Arrivals and Running

**A/N: Thanks to:**

 **NightReader22**

 **castielholmeshasthephonebox (Maddie loves your name btw)**

 **For reviewing, love you!**

Castiel held onto his older brother. He had no idea where they were going or why, all he did know was that Gabriel had come running into the room he was in, grabbed his hand and taken off. Cas really hoped it had something to do with Sam and Dean. It had to, to put Gabe in such a rush. Perhaps he had discovered their location? The younger angel hoped to his father this was why they were going so fast.

* * *

Ever since Maddie had finished her story, Sam had been wondering if the archangel she was talking about was actually Gabe, but something had been bugging him. Suddenly it hit him. The reason that Maddie had seemed so familiar, her personality was so incredibly similar to Gabriel's, from the cheeky persona and habit of sitting on everything except a chair (Sam's lap, a table, Sam's shoulders, etc.) to the cola sucker that seemed to be a permanent fixture in her mouth. All of it was completely Gabe. How had he not seen it before? This train of thought was derailed, however, as a loud crash signaled the arrival of the Winchesters' angels.

* * *

She was just wandering, her wings were out stretched behind her and she could feel her flight feathers brushing against the floor. Why had she told them that? Why, when she'd never shared that story with anyone? Her life story. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! They were only there because she hadn't let them go. Because she didn't want to be alone. They were nice, she was slowly coming to view them as friends, even if it was unlikely they thought the same. Her self-depressing train of thought vanished as a large crash was heard from somewhere inside the house, she wasn't sure why, but she knew it was from the Winchesters' room.

* * *

Their hugging (and kissing) as the four were re-united, was cut off by the sound of footsteps, as Maddie ran down the corridor and skidded into the room...

* * *

 **A/N: More Plot!**

 **Maddie: Sci?**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Maddie: It's so short. Why is it so short?**

 **Me: I'm building suspense for the next chapter.**

 **Maddie: Well you're doing a sucky job at it.**

 **Dean: She's right y'know.**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Sam: To keep Sci happy and to settle this argument, review!**

 **Maddie: How does reviewing solve the argument?**

 **Dean: Reviewing does everything!**

 **Me: Who gave Sam the role of mediator?**


	5. Angel blades and Shifters

**A/N: Okay, so two things:**

 **1\. I do not and probably never will own Supernatural.**

 **2\. Warning. This chapter is kinda angsty. Not very though.**

Castiel surveyed the newcomer. She was slim, very beautiful by human standards with pale skin, a slim figure, dark hair that framed her face and large, violet eyes. The thing that caught his attention the most were the wings protruding from her back. They were big enough to carry her and layered with purple feathers, starting with a light shade where they met her back and slowly darkening, as your eye moved down to a shade only slightly darker than her eyes. But the first thing he noticed was none of these physical attributes, but the brightness of her soul. It shone with a clear, bright innocence, only darkened by her currant negative emotions. On finishing his analysis of the girl, and deciding she was not a threat unless she chose to be, Cas turned his attention to the conversation that was going on.

* * *

"Maddie!" Gabe let go of his hunter and took a step towards her, she took a step back and pointed her angel blade at him. It might not be able to kill him, but in the right places it could do a lot of damage, he knew she knew the right places because he had taught her them.

"Maddie, what's wrong?"

"You're not him. You're not Gabe. Gabe's dead." He bit his lip. How did she know about that? Who had told her? Well, he decided, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Mads, how do you know about that?"

"I saw it. I saw his body. He's _Dead."_ Gabriel just stared at her. She should have been in England at that point, going to school, being normal. Natural.

"Maddie, listen to me..."

"No!" Her shout made all of them jump, she backed away, turned to run, she probably would have got away, if Gabe hadn't tackled her to the ground and sat on her. Maddie fought back until he got her on her back and sat on her. Cas took her angel blade and moved it away from her.

"Madison. Listen." She scowled and kicked her legs, but didn't argue or shout, he took this as a good sign and started talking.

"OK. First of all, I am me. Gabriel, Loki, The Trickster. All of them. God brought me back Mads, d'you know why? No? Well, it's because of all those things. People still believe in me. Still pray to me. Earth needed me so Dad brought me back. Also he was probably getting sick of all the complaints from Sammy." Gabe smirked and looked down at the girl he viewed as his younger sister. She wasn't smiling. She just looked scared. He was going to ask what was wrong, when she, unknowingly, answered his question.

"I wish I could believe you. I really do. But I can't. If you really are Gabe you'll know why." Gabriel was suddenly hit with a memory of a ten year old Maddie.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _He'd spent the day pumishing people in ironic ways and giving out candy to sad children. Now he was going home to see his little sister. Or, the girl he viewed as his little sister, since they weren't actually related. On reaching the door he sensed something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt wrong. Quickly, he opened the door and stepped inside, ready to protect Maddie at all costs. Rather than a demon or one of his brothers or something worse and supernaturally, he was greeted with a sight that he had wished to see many times. But not like this. Never like this. Maddie sat at the table, facing away from the door, across from her was a young woman, who, for all intents and purposes was Rosa. Maddie's mother. It didn't take him long to work out what was wrong, the woman wasn't Rosa, she was a shifter using Rosa's form. The dilemma he now faced was how to break the news to Maddie. His thoughts were cut short by an energetic and overjoyed ten year old, who jumped on him, talking at breakneck speed about how Mum was alive and back and wasn't that amazing and they could be a family again and... He didn't catch anymore, because the shifter had stood up and started to move towards them. Gabriel did the first thing he could think of. He stuck her through with his blade. Killing her instantly. He felt, rather than heard Maddie's horrified gasp and turned to her with sorrow in his eyes, saying the only thing he could think of._

 _"She was a shifter, Maddie."_

Maddie knew the instant he remembered. It was written all over his face. Horror. Guilt. Understanding.


	6. Hugs and Princesses

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me to know that people are reading and enjoying my story.**

 **Disclamer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. I don't.**

"Maddie, I am so, so sorry." Gabriel stood up, holding out a hand for her. She took it, pulling herself to her feet. Sam, Cas and Dean watched as she leaned forward, cautiously holding up her hand, fingers facing the archangel. He nodded and she closed the distance between her first two fingers and his forehead.

* * *

Maddie pressed her fingers to his forehead and was instantly bombarded with thoughts.

 _What if she finds something wrong?_

 _What if my thoughts are different to before I died?_

 _What would she do?_

 _Will she kill me?_

 _Please say she wouldn't kill me._

 _What if she kills Sam?_

 _Oh, Father. I can take her killing me, but not Sam or Cas or Dean or even her!_

 _She's my Maddie and I love her. If she doesn't believe me I'll leave her alone._

 _I'd miss her._

There were others, but these were what she focused on, these were the thoughts that told her it was Gabe. Really him, not a shifter or anything else. Her Gabe. Archangel of the Lord. He was really alive.

* * *

The other three couldn't see what was going on inside their heads, so they had to make do with facial expressions. This wasn't very easy to do, since Maddie's face was devoid of any emotion and Gabriel just looked worried. Really, really worried. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she removed her fingers and flung her entire body at Gabe. Apparently he was really Gabe. And she was happy about that.

"You're Gabe. You're really him."

"Yeah. I really am."

"So..." Dean just had to go and ruin the beautiful moment.

"Now we're all back together and happy, can we please go home?" Maddie gave an insecure smile.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Nononono. I meant you come with us." Hope replaced the insecurity that coloured her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Princess. You're family now."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I returned!**

 **Maddie: Yeah, we all have, Sci.**

 **Dean: Guys, there was actually a point to this.**

 **Me: Right, yeah. So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter,**

 **Maddie: I love you all!**

 **Me: *frowns at Maddie***

 **Sam: What she's trying to say is; Thanks for reviewing, keep doing it...**

 **Gabe: Or I'll make you regret it! *Grins manically***

 **Cas: I don't think that was what Sam or the girls were trying to say, Gabriel.**

 **Me: Yeah, umm,**

 **Maddie: Sci. Keep. Writing.**

 **Dean: Sci wants you to know that she will try to upload new chapters as fast as possible.**

 **Me: Reviews make us happy!**

 **Gabe: Jeeze guys, I don't think they quite got the message.**

 **Sam: *Kisses Gabe***


	7. Pranks and Musicals

_Several months later..._

Maddie flopped down, onto the couch, rolling her eyes at Sam and Dean's repetitive arguing, once they got over an issue one of them would say something and set it off again. She buried her face in her hands, only looking up when the couch dipped beside her. It was Gabriel and he was grinning mischievously.

"Wanna prank 'em?"

* * *

Dean was glaring at Sam. Sam was glaring back. Neither of them were quite sure what had started this argument, but both were sure it was the other's fault. They had been staring angrily for about half a minute when they both noticed that there was no sound coming from anywhere else in the bunker. When you lived with Gabe and Maddie, this was a very bad sign. Glancing at each other, the Winchesters made a silent, unanimous decision to silently go and investigate. They had just reached the door when Cas appeared, slightly panicked,

"No! Dean!" He was too late. The brothers had opened the door...

 _"Omigod! Omigod you guys! Looks like Elle's gonna win the prize, if there was a perfect couple this one qualifies!"_

"Make it stop!" Dean glared down at the two on the floor, who were currently laughing their heads off.

"You two are not funny!" Sam and Cas joined him in sending murderous looks towards Gabriel and Maddie, both of them were laughing so hard they couldn't breath, and their laughter was fueled by the other three's anger.

"You should have seen your faces!" They continued laughing, until Dean grabbed Maddie by the leg and suspended her in the air. She only stopped gigging because, with that amount of strength, she was worried he had been possesed by a demon, but then she saw Cas' hand on his shoulder and just laughed harder.

"Really?! You're using your boyfriend's Grace to pick me up?"

"Yes. That was incredibly annoying. Don't do it again."

"Sorry"

"You don't look it."

"Well, I'm not. Just said it anyway. I might be sorry if you put me down."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Princess." Maddie beamed at him, now the right way up, and dragged Gabriel to a standing position. They both apologised (Gabriel rather reluctantly) and were all about to go back to what they had been doing, when Cas asked,

"Where is that song from?"

Maddie gave him a look, "Legally Blonde. Duh."

"I don't believe I have seen that musical." Dean knew he was going to be dragged into this when Maddie let out a horrified gasp and turned on her heel to face him.

"Cas has never seen Legally Blonde?!"

"No..."

"Right. That's it. Next time we are anywhere near a place that is showing Legally Blonde, me 'nd Cas are going to see it."

Dean nodded. "Whatever you say, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Maddie: What do you mean 'with that amout of strength'?**

 **Me: Huh?**

 **Maddie: Are you trying to imply I'm heavy?**

 **Me: No, I'm implying that you are a normal weight for a 14 year old girl.**

 **Maddie: Hmph. Fine. But I'm watching you, Sci.**

 **Sam: Girls. Seriously?**

 **Me: Sorry. Ok thanks, again to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Pretty please keep doing it. :)**

 **Maddie: And extra special thanks goes to... *bangs on the table***

 **Me: wherecanibuyDeanWinchester.**

 **Dean: I am not an object for sale!**

 **Gabe: Shhhhhh!**

 **Maddie: *coughs pointedly* For their really nice review.**

 **Me: Really lifted my spirits, thanks.**

 **Cas: Thank you for reading. Please continue to review.**


	8. Cas and Legally Blonde

_6 months later..._

"Right!" Maddie slammed the laptop lid down, making the other four jump.

"C'mon Cas."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To see Legally Blonde. Duh. It's playing at a nearby theater." Cas looked hopelessly at Gabriel who was the only one who could ever get Maddie to change her mind, if ever. Gabe, however, offered no support and just smirked into his cup. Maddie was still staring at him with that 'No I am not going to change my mind. Hurry the fuck up' look on her face.

"But..."

"No. I promised that I would take you to see it and I will not break that promise." After several more minutes of arguing, Maddie put an end to it by saying,

"Come on! It starts at 8:30 and it's already quarter past. Let's go." Cas eventually gave in. The other three smirking at him as they left.

* * *

Somehow, the two of them got front row seats on the balcony. Castiel was definitely sure that she had used some of her magic to get them these seats, but they had a good view of the stage, so he wasn't complaining. After they'd sat down it took another ten minutes for the actual performance to begin, this was filled with Cas asking every question imaginable to man. What seemed to Maddie hours later the performance began. She was immediately on the edge of her seat, leaning over the balcony, a girl on Castiel's other side, who was doing much the same thing, caught his attention, he wondered if that sort of behaviour was normal for mid-teenaged girls. However, as he leaned forward to ask Maddie what she was doing and why, he was cut off by singing coming from the stage.

 _"Dear Elle, he's a lucky guy, I'm like, gonna cry, I got tears coming out of my nose!"_

When the singers reached, what he assumed was, the chorus, Maddie joined in and he recognised it from the song that her and Gabriel had blasted though the bunker several months ago. He leaned forward,

"Don't blaspheme." Maddie jumped, turned around, glared at him and hissed back,

"It's a fricken' song! Lighten up!" The girl on the other side of him, who had also joined in on the chorus, gave them a look and informed him that he needed to shut up. The man she was with gave him a sympathetic, apologetic glance and turned his attention back the stage.

* * *

Not soon enough for Cas, and too soon for Maddie, the singing, dancing and acting stopped and the house curtain dropped. Cas was relieved that it was over, but also quite confused.

"Maddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why have they finished? This does not appear to be the end."

"Have you ever been to a theatre before?"

"No. Why?"

"That wasn't the end of the performance, Cas, it was the end of the first act. This is the interval."

"I see. Why are people leaving then?"

"They're not, they're going out to the foyer to get drinks and go to the bathroom." Cas nodded his understanding and the two of them made their way along the row of seats to get to the door. When they finally got out of the auditorium, the two of them found a large crowd of screaming girls.

"Eva! Eva!"

"OMG! This is so cool!"

"I love you! Thanks so much for inviting me!"

They exchanged a look and moved around the group to the bar, where Cas ordered a beer and Maddie got a cola. As they were moving away from the bar to find a more secluded place they quite literally bumped into the two people on Cas' right. All of their drinks were spilled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Maddie looked up into crystal blue eyes, framed by platinum blonde hair,

"It's fine, really."

"Cool. Hey. Aren't you sitting near us?"

"Yeah. With my ummm..." She paused. Trying to work out her relationship with Cas.

"Cousin. I'm with my cousin."

"Ok. I'm Lottie, by the way."

"Maddie. He's Castiel or Cas."

"The guy he's talking to is one of my brothers, Pete."

"One of?"

"Yeah, I'm youngest of four and the only girl."

"Wow. I live with Cas, his boyfriend Dean, Dean's brother Sam and Sam's boyfriend who is also my older brother." Lottie smiled and nodded.

"Sucks to be us, huh?"

"Sometimes." The two girls made their way over to Cas and Pete, where the four of them stood and chatted for the rest of the interval about small things, a nice change from the two hunters' normal lifestyle. And if Lottie noticed a strange old woman who stared at them for about half a minute before sliding of into the shadows hissing,

"Only four. Fifteen more." Over and over. Well, she didn't say anything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Maddie: Sooo...**

 **Me: Yeah, um, this was supposed to be the last chapter.**

 **Cas: However, as you can see, it didn't turn out that way.**

 **Me: Yeah...**

 **Maddie: But this means that you get more story!**

 **Lottie: Since I am now officially in the story can I say something?**

 **Me: Sure. Go ahead.**

 **Lottie: Sci would like to apologise for how long she took to upload this.**

 **Maddie: But thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 7.**

 **Me: And please keep reviewing or I won't keep posting.**

 **Lottie: Have a fun day!**

 **Pete: And review!**


	9. Suspicion and Sex

After the show finished, the four of them just sat there for a few minutes, talking, until Cas looked at his watch and announced that they needed to leave or Dean would start getting worried. As they stood up, Maddie rolled her eyes at Lottie who sniggered behind her hand. Pete nodded,

"We should probably go as well, don't want the other two sending the police to look for us." They all said their goodbyes and walked to the front of the theatre, parting ways at the entrance.

* * *

Cas and Maddie said their goodbyes, before turning to walk down the street and ducking into the first alley they found to prevent Lottie or Pete seeing them fly away. Cas turned to face Maddie,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cas shrugged, he must have picked that up from Dean, and spread his wings in preparation for flight. Maddie looked at them, ebony black and sleek. Why wouldn't she be alright? Lottie was the only friend her age she'd had in years and they were never going to see each other again. She was completely fine. Cas took off.

* * *

Lottie watched the two others duck into an alley. That alone set off warning bells in her head. Why were they doing that? What could be down that alley? Her worried questions were cut off by Pete calling her name she got in the passenger side of the car,

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"They just ducked into an alley. Why would someone do that?"

"Lot, they probably live down there, or it's their fastest route home." He started the car with the instruction for her to fasten her seat belt. As they passed the alley, Lottie stared down it. No sign of them. Pete sighed,

"Either they turned a corner or went into a house. Stop worrying." She they reached 'home' she instantly tried to slip off into the library. Pete caught her.

"Charlotte. What do you think you are doing?" Lottie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Going to bed." Having three protective older brothers could be nice, but sometimes they were just overbearing. Maddie and Cas completely slipped her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

Dean was waiting for them when they got home. Well, not so much _them_ as Cas. Sam and Gabriel were nowhere to be seen. Maddie deduced that they were off having sex, at least they remembered to sound proof the room this time, and, judging by the look on Dean's face, that was exactly what he was about to drag Cas off for. They left the room with a shout following them,

"Soundproof the room, please!"

Maddie settled down on the couch and switched on the TV. A movie marathon by yourself couldn't be that bad, right? At least Dean wouldn't interrupt every five seconds to explain a reference to his angelic boyfriend. She had that going for her.

The other four found her the next morning, asleep on the couch with the credits rolling.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I did it. My first finished fic!**

 **Maddie: But, do not panic, for there shall be a sequel!**

 **Me: Yep, that's right, a sequel. It will be called 'Keeping up with the Clovens'**

 **Dean: Anyone who gets that refrance, well done. Have a peanut.**

 **Me: It will have four more OCs and some more Supernatural characters.**

 **Sam: Please check it out and continue to review both this story and the next.**

 **Me: So bye from me,**

 **Gabe: Bye from me,**

 **Maddie: Bye from me,**

 **Dean: Bye from me,**

 **Sam: Bye from me,**

 **Cas: Goodbye,**

 **Me: From Cas,**

 **Maddie: See ya round and an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed ever.**


	10. Team Free Will

**Team Free Will:**

Castiel

Dean Winchester

Gabriel

Madison Miller

Sam Winchester

 **Honourary Members:**

?


End file.
